Texting with Klaine
by lucyintheskky
Summary: Set directly after SOWK. Kurt and Blaine texting. New Directions and Warblers pop up as well. Humor, fluff, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a text conversation between our two favorite glee boys ;)

Please review, with suggestions/comments/whatever. Pleaseeeee?

This takes place after Kurt transferred back from Dalton to WMHS. Starts right after Dalton boys are driving back to school from the 'Somewhere Only We Know' flash mob.

I don't own glee:(

**Kurt:** I love you.

**Blaine:** I love you too:)

**Kurt:** No, really. I do. I can't believe you skipped school just to come to WMHS.

**Blaine:** Yeah, it was a tough decision. Sitting through classes, or serenading my gorgeous boyfriend.

**Kurt:** You flatter me, Mr. Anderson.

**Blaine:** Hey Kurt?

**Kurt:** Hmmm

**Blaine:** I miss you

**Kurt:** I saw you ten minutes ago.

**Blaine:** I know. But I miss you.

**Kurt:** I miss you too.

**Blaine:** Hey, if I die, will you do the funeral?

**Kurt:** Yes but why would you die?

**Blaine:** Because David is driving. Holy hell.

**Kurt:** Oh :( please don't die.

**Blaine:** Kurtieee, we're going 95 and the speed limit is 70. And we're in one of Dalton's old van things.

**Kurt:** I'm sorry.

**Blaine:** KURT. I LOVE YOU. AND I NEVER STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU. AND I LOVE YOU.

**Blaine**: AND I LOVE YOUR EYES. THEY ARE SOOOOOO AMAZING. THEY'RE LIKE BLUE, BUT NOT.

**Blaine:** OMG I CAN'T IMAGINE MY LIFE WITHOUT YOUUUUU

**Blaine:** I MISS YOU SO MUCHHH. AND YOU ARE ADORABLE. AND GEORGOUS. AND SEXY. AND CUTE. AND I LOVE YOU.

**Blaine:** BLOW THE CANDLES OUTTTTTT. LOOKS LIKE A SOLO TONIIIIIGHT

**Blaine:** 'CEPT NOT BECAUSE IT'S A DUET BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

**Kurt:** I love you too?

**Blaine:** sorry. Wes took my phone. Well, Wes and jeff and nick.

**Kurt:** ohk.

**Wes:** Awww, Kurtie! Blainey took his phone back :( but seriously. Those things are all we hear about. Make him stopppp.

**Kurt:** Sorry Wes. Can't help you there.

**Jeff:** And since you left it's only gotten worse!

**Kurt:** I'm very sorry. But p.s. Blaine is the only one who gets 'Kurtie' privilages.

**Wes:** Kurtness?

**Jeff:** Kurtiepie?

**Wes:** Kurtielicious?

**Wes:** Kurtie-bear?

**Wes**: Super-mega-foxy-awesome-kurt?

**Jeff:** HIAWATHA?

**Kurt:** Uhm. What.

**Jeff:** I am officially re-naming you Hiawatha on my phone.

**Kurt:** super.

**Wes:** OOOO me too!

**Wes:** HEY. HEYYY. HEY HIAWATHAAAA.

**Kurt:** Yessy Wessy?

**Wes:** Hi.

**Kurt:** Hello.

**Kurt:** Hey, Blaine?

**Kurt:** Blaineee?

**Kurt:** Blainey-bear?

**Kurt:** Baby?

**Kurt:** Hey, Wes? Did you take Blaine's phone?

**Wes:** HIAWATHA! No, it died. And he is quite upset about that fact.

**Kurt:** Ah. So I'm stuck with you now.

**Wes:** YES SIR.

**Kurt:** Super.

**Jeff:** You know, you could just like, not respond to our texts.

**Kurt:** Yeah, but if I do that, then I'll get like 50 saying random crap. And my phone doesn't do conversation mode so that means opening up each individual one.

**Wes:** Try us -_-

**Wes:** …

**Wes:** Hiawatha?

**Wes:** I was kidding.

**Wes:** Please respond.

**Wes:** We have a half an hour 'till we get to Dalton. And We're soooo boreddd.

**Wes:** HIAWATHA!

**Wes:** hey. Hey. Hey.

**Wes:** Heyyyyy.

**Wes:** HEY KURT, YOU SO FINE. YOU SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND.

**Wes:** lalalalla

**Wes:** Hiawatha?

**Wes:** Hia?

**Wes:** Watha?

**Wes:** Watha-mc. Watherson?

**Wes:** Ugh. Fine. Don't respond.

**Wes:** I MISS YOU BABYYYYY (that's from Blaine.)

**Wes:** DAMMIT.

**Wes:** Low battery.

**Wes:** I'll text you AS SOON AS MY PHONE IS CHARGED AGAIN.

**Wes:** UNTILL THEN, GOODBYE, MY LOVE, HIAWATHA.

**Kurt:** Mature, Wes. REAL mature.

**Kurt:** School's out, I g2g drive home, then make dinner for dad. Tell Blaine I love him.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Pleaseeee review. Pretty please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again!

I decided to just upload chapter 1 and chapter 2 together.

Please review!

My request to own glee was denied again :(

**Wes: **I CHARGED MY PHONE!

**Kurt: **I'm happy for you.

**Wes: **haha. Well. Guess what.

**Kurt: **enlighten me

**Wes: **Turns out we have a CRAP load of homework from skipping today.

**Kurt: **I'm sorry :(

**Wes: **Yeah, me too. I should go do that.

**Kurt: **Ohk. Good luck!

**Wes: **Before I go, I just want you to know that you make Blaine happy. Like really happy. Like before he met you he was just sort of a pop-song robot. But you really brought him to life. (indirect reference to teenage dream). But yeah. I know he tells you all the time how much you mean to him, but he really isn't kidding. David and I have known him since he was 4, and we look out for our boy. So we just wanted you to know that.

**Kurt: **Wow, way to go all deep on me, Wes. Haha. I love him too, more that he will ever know. Thanks for that.

**Wes: **YOU'RE WELCOME, HIAWATHA.

**Kurt: **And here I thought you could be mature for more than 2 seconds. Guess not.

**Wes: **:P I have to go do homework. I LOVE YOU KURT!

**Kurt: **Love you too Wes :)

**Blaine: **Hey, sorry about earlier.

**Kurt: **No problem, I had to drive home and fix dinner for dad anyways.

**Blaine: **What about Carole? Or Finn?

**Kurt: **Carole had to work late. And I definitely do not trust Finn in the kitchen.

**Blaine: **hahaha

**Kurt: **I'm not kidding. That boy can't even make cereal.

**Blaine: **Same with Wes!

**Kurt: **We should sign them up for a cooking class together

A/N: I think I might write a Wes/Finn cooking class fic. Review and let me know what you think.

**Blaine: **hahaha yes. We totally should.

**Kurt: **Hey, Blaine?

**Blaine: **Hmmm?

**Kurt: **I want a kitten.

**Blaine: **haha. I love kittens.

**Kurt: **Me too! They are so soft and adorable. I used to have one when I was about 6 or 7. It slept with me in my bed, and I could cuddle with it each night and it was all warm and comforting.

**Blaine: **Hey Kurt?

**Kurt: **Yeah?

**Blaine: **Is it a bad thing if I'm a little jealous of the way you're describing your old cat?

**Kurt: **I think it's adorable.

**Blaine: **Because I might be.

**Kurt: **Don't worry, you're still me #1 cuddler.

**Blaine: **d'aww thanks.

**Kurt: **I miss you :(

**Blaine: **I miss you too!

**Kurt: **I miss those days where we both faked sick and then I snuck into your dorm room and we curled up in bed and watched your old Disney films.

**Blaine: **Me too! My bed feels all lonely and cold now :( I don't see how this long distance relationship is going to work.

**Kurt: **First off, It's hardly long-distance if you're a 2 hour drive away. Secondly, are you breaking up with me?

**Blaine: **NO! of course I'm not! I'm just thinking that I'm going to be making a lot of trips over to Lima in the very near future. Because I seriously miss you and it hasn't even been 24 hours.

**Kurt: **I know I miss you too. A lot.

**Blaine: **p.s. I really am sorry about Wes stealing my phone. He does that often.

**Kurt: **Well, if half of those things are true that he sent me I think it's adorable.

**Blaine: **Haha all were true, and lots more. haha

**Kurt: **haha you're adorable. And I miss you.

**Blaine: **I feel like this conversation is going in loops :)

**Kurt: **It really is. It's also 12:00 and we both woke up at 5 this morning to have one last Disney-movie-cuddle-session before I had to drive back to Lima.

**Blaine: **True. But it was worth it :)

**Kurt: **I'm going to go to bed. Big day tomorrow. And by big day I mean Rachel is going to be filling me in on everything I've missed in the past 5 months while I've been at Dalton.

**Blaine: **'Tis almost morning, I would have thee gone

**Kurt: **And yet no farther than a wanton's bird, That lets it hop a little from his hand

**Blaine: **Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, and with a silken thread plusks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty

**Kurt: **I would I were thy bird

**Blaine: **Sweet, so would I. Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow.

**Kurt: **Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!

**Blaine: **xoxoxox goodnight baby, I love you

**Kurt: **I love you too xxxooo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: wow, thank you everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited! Reviews are what keep me writing. So if you want another chapter, please review :)

I'm on the waiting list to own glee.

Oh and p.s. I really don't speak French, blame google translate when it's wrong. Haha (p.s. this is assuming Kurt is fluent in French and Blaine is not.) and the English translations to French texts are at the bottom.

**Kurt: **Blaine?

**Blaine: **Hey, what's up, love?

**Kurt: **I have a study, but no work to do :\

**Blaine: **I'm in calculus. So don't text me anything humorous that will make me laugh or the teacher will take my phone…

**Kurt: **i vous voulez dans mon lit ;)

**Blaine: **…Kurt, I do have a translation app. And this is definitely not helping my low profile. Seductive is worse than humorous.

**Kurt: **Tu me manques et je t'aime.

**Blaine: **I miss you too! But seriously, can we go back to English. Now all I have this thoughts of you whispering French in my ear. And that only happens when we're alone. Not in calculus class.

**Kurt: **quand je vous seul ...

**Kurt: **tu es mon seul et unique

**Kurt: **Je ne peux pas attendre de vous voir le samedi, mon amour

**Kurt: **Je m'ennuie de vous embrasser bonne nuit

**Kurt: **bébé?

**Kurt: **Blaine? Fine. I'll stop texting you. xxx

**Blaine: **Hi.

**Kurt: **Bonjour.

**Blaine: **Way to make me almost get detention.

**Kurt: ***innocent look*

**Blaine: **Well, it's hard for me when I have a text conversation going with my incredibly amazing and hot boyfriend in the middle of math and then he starts texting me in French. Not my fault I didn't hear the teacher question me about the derivative of x. not my fault that sexy french Kurt is higher up on my list of priorities than tangents.

**Kurt: **toutes mes excuses. Comment pourrais-je le faire à vous?

**Blaine: **;)

**Kurt: **Hey, you are coming over Saturday right?

**Blaine: **Yes.

**Kurt: **Ohk good.

**Rachel: **Dear Blaine. Hello. I am letting you know that I have canceled my facebook page titled: BLAINE ANERSON IS A SPY. Partly because two idiots named Wes and Jeff keep spamming the wall, and partly because you are Kurt's boyfriend and I love him and he loves you. So there. I accept you into the extended New Direction family. Just don't break his heart ok? I love him like he's my brother. We've been through a lot together so just don't hurt him. I'm still keeping my eyes on you, Warbler. Love, Rachel.

**Santana: **Hey. So listen. I hear you're Kurt's new boy toy. I just want to say. You coming to WMHS and singing to him was adorbs. Even if all of the guys here now hate you because you sort of set the bar for PDA's. I want you to be aware: if you hurt my baby I will cut you. and it won't be pretty. Best beware, Santana.

**Puck: **Hey. Listen. I might have been a jerk to Kurt earlier on, but he's my brother from another now. Now I may not be the brightest, but if you give me any item I can kill you. seriously. And if you hurt Kurt I won't hesitate to do so. Watch your back. –Puck.

**Blaine: **Hey, Kurt? How did Rachel, Santata, and Puckerman get my number?

**Kurt: **Oh. Your friends aren't the only ones that take my phone. You'll be hearing from Brittany, Lauren, Artie, Mike, and Tina as well. I'm pretty sure Cedes and Finn already called you?

**Blaine: **Yes. Yes they did. It's really cool that your friends look out for you like this :) I don't think mine ever talked to you hahaha

**Kurt: **Well I just got 3 unread mails. One sec.

**Jeff:** HIAWATHA! NI BONG DA MAY SU LO.

**Kurt: **Is that supposed to be native or something?

**Jeff: **yes. Bi go su soo yi lo.

**Kurt:** You are so weird.

**Wes:** HEYYY. It's Wessy and David. We just wanted to say: please break up with Blaine. You two are PERFECT together, but we've always wanted to play match-maker and get you two back together, after an agonizingly painful breakup. Love always, W+D

**Wes: **On second thought, don't do that. Or if you do, don't let it last long. We barely survived a love-sick Blaine, can hardly stand an in-love Blaine, and God only knows what a post-breakup Blaine would be. -_-

**Blaine: **Who texted you?

**Kurt: **Well, one was from Jeff trying to communicate to me in navii or something, and the other was W&D telling me to break up with you.

**Blaine: **NO! DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME BABYYY!

**Kurt: **I have no intention of doing so. Je t'aime trop de, bb:)

**Blaine: **Aww.

**Blaine: **uh oh, 4 new messages. Brb.

**Tina: **Hey! It's Tina and Mike. Just letting you know: Asians can read minds. So if you even think about hurting our favorite white boy, you will be tortured. Asian style.

**Brittany: **BLAINE. HI! It's Brit. I realized I have not given you the Protect Kurt talk yet! Wow! How could I have forgotten! Kurt is my favorite person. Don't tell Santana though. But he really is. You probably know this, but I am his ex-girlfriend. I want you to know as well that if you break him, I have a 12 step plan to make your life hell! With a bonus step 13! Wee! Hugs and kisses, Britt.

**Artie: **I may not have use of my legs, but these wheels can do damage. Don't mess with our boy.

**Lauren: **So listen. I've been around the block a few times. And I've met a few people. And I've dealt with a few people. And those people I've dealt with don't usually get away too well. I'm roughly 250 pounds and I could smash you. Don't make Kurt cry.

**Blaine: **Kurtieee?

**Kurt: **Blainey bear?

**Blaine: **I love your friends.

**Kurt: **Haha. The threats weren't too bad?

**Blaine: **Well, Lauren said she will smash me, Santana will cut me, Artie will wheel me, Brittany has a bonus step 13, T+M have some Asian voo doo plan, Puckerman's gunna kill me, and Rachel might re-activate her facebook group. But. Bottom line is that they seem to love you almost as much as I do.

**Kurt: **I love my friends:) and almost as much?

**Blaine: **Well yeah, put together. No one loves you as much as I do, love.

**Kurt: **Ugg, when will Saturday be here?

**Blaine: **not soon enough!

**Kurt: **Well, tomorrow is Friday. THEN Saturday…

**Blaine: **AND SUNDAY. COMES AFTERWORDS….I DON'T WANT THIS WEEKEND TO EEEEND.

**Kurt: **…pleaseeee no Rebecca black.

**Blaine: **haha. Sorry. But seriously. I don't want this weekend to end :(

**Kurt: **toutes les bonnes choses viennent à une fin

**Blaine: **Touché.

**Kurt: **Well. Not all good things. I think you and I are a pretty good thing. And I don't see us ending.

**Blaine: **Daww, I love you. And about what Wes and Jeff were saying: I really cannot imagine my life without you.

**Kurt: **Please stop making my blush in History! Hahaha. I can't imagine my life without you either. But I would rather be having this conversation Saturday when I can actually lean over and kiss you whenever I want. Because this conversation is just reminding me that I can't do that right now :(

**Blaine: **Well, whenever Burt or Finn or Carole aren't in the room haha

**Kurt: **Oh. Uh…I might have booked Carole and dad for an all day spa day. And Finn might be spending the day trying to "pound Puckerman to the ground" at a video game…

**Blaine: **So are you saying we have the whole house to ourselves?

**Kurt: **Maybe…

**Blaine: **Ohk you're right. Middle of class is definitely not a time to be thinking about having a day alone with you at your house.

**Kurt: **;) I'll text you later tonight.

**Blaine: **Je vais être en attente ;)

A/N: Woah, three chapters in a day. Haha be my best friend and review? être mon meilleur ami et l'examen :)

For those of you who don't speak French:

i vous voulez dans mon lit: I want you in my bed

Tu me manques et je t'aime: I miss you and I love you

quand je vous seul: when I get you alone

Je ne peux pas attendre de vous voir le samedi, mon amour: I can't wait to see you Saturday, my love

tu es mon seul et unique: you are my one and only

Je m'ennuie de vous embrasser bonne nuit: I miss kissing you good night

Bébé: baby

Bonjour: hello

toutes mes excuses. Comment pourrais-je le faire à vous: my apologies. How could I ever make it up to you

Je t'aime trop de: I love you too much

toutes les bonnes choses viennent à une fin: All good things come to an end

Je vais être en attente: I'll be waiting


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THIS RIGHT NOW:**

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I'm having some family (mother) problems and I'm sick in bed, so reviews make me smile :) be nice to me and leave one!

If I get even one review it helps keep me motivated to keep writing this.

Thank you everyone who is reading(:

QUESTION: Should I start writing after each episode? Like if Kurt and Blaine (and others) were texting during that episode/with missing scenes? Or should I just continue as normal…Let me know!

For now let's say that Blaine is going to Mckinley.

And sorry this is short.

**Blaine: **God you're georgous.

**Kurt: **Shhh pay attention to Mr. Shoe!

**Blaine: **But you're distracting me

**Kurt: **How am I distracting you? you're the one that texted me…

**Blaine: **I know but I can't keep my eyes off of you.

**Kurt: **I don't know whether to find that creepy or enduring.

**Blaine: **hmm…I would go with option 2.

**Kurt: **I'm bored. I hate it when Rachel goes into one of her "I'm better than all of you but let's work together" speeches.

**Blaine: ** Truth or dare?

**Kurt: **Yes! Truth.

**Blaine: **Am I really truly you first boyfriend?

**Kurt: **haha you know that you are! I mean I dated Brittany for a week…

**Blaine: **Just checking. Gosh how could guys not keep their hands off of you?

**Kurt: **Ohm maybe because if they got their hands on me they would get slushied? Plus I'm the only out of the closet kid here.

**Blaine: **Hmm…still surprising. At least I got to you first at Dalton!

**Kurt: **Took you long enough :P and it's not like there was a big waiting line.

**Blaine: **Uh actually there was. James asked me if I could set you two up.

**Kurt: **Oh? And why didn't you?

**Blaine: **Because I really liked you! Even though I didn't show it at first. I tried to convince myself I wasn't into you like that. Worked for a little while…

**Kurt: **haha alright. But James is pretty easy on the eyes ;)

**Blaine: **shut up!

**Kurt: **What? He is! But don't worry I still love you the most. Truth or dare?

**Blaine: **Dare.

**Kurt: **Text Santana.

**Blaine: **Why? I haven't texted her before. Wouldn't that be awkward?

**Kurt: **haha. You sortof aren't a part of ND 'till you've carried on a texting conversation with Satan.

**Blaine: **fine.

**Blaine: **hey

**Santana: **hey hottie

**Blaine: **Kurt told me to text you. like it's a right of passage or something?

**Santana: **hmmm you two would know all about those woudn't you? Rights of passages…

**Blaine: **Uhm…

**Santana: **Listen up curly. It's totally obvious you to are screwing each other.

**Blaine: **Now I feel awkward. And how is that obvious?

**Santana: **I can totally tell. It's not that hard.

**Blaine: **super. Well I'm going to end this conversation. Nice talking to you.

**Santana: **Nice talking to you too, KBT

**Blaine: **KBT?

**Santana: **Kurt's boy-toy. Clearly.

**Blaine: **ah.

**Santana: **Oh hey and while you two are sexting tell him I say hi.

**Blaine: **We are not sexting!

**Santana: **ya right.

**Blaine: **Just because you're with someone doesn't mean you have to be stripping them in your mind every second of the day.

**Santana: **lalala whatever. And don't tell me you haven't eye-stripped Kurt before.

**Blaine: **Not important.

**Santana: **Wanky ;)

**Blaine: **Good bye Santana

**Santana: **Have fun ;)

**Blaine: **back

**Kurt: **have a nice chat?

**Blaine: **you could say that.

**Kurt: **p.s. you are totally undressing me with your eyes right now.

**Blaine: **…

**Kurt: **haha I can see Santana's phone. She has like font size a billion. Plus she's forwarding me all these messages…

**Blaine: **Kurt! No! now you think I'm only into you for your body!

**Kurt: **Of course I don't think that! Why, should i?

**Blaine: **NO! of course not! I have a whole list of reasons I love you!

**Kurt: **haha tell me later. Class is about to end.

**Blaine: **But it's not like I don't like your body. Because I most definitely do. Very much. ;)

**Kurt: **well you'll have to wait for tonight to show me just how much ;) dad and Carole have a date night.

**Blaine: **ahhh you're such a tease!

**Kurt: **you love it.

**Blaine: **I love YOU!

**Kurt: **and I love you too(:

**Blaine: **Well, choir's almost over. One more class then we're headed to your place?

**Kurt: **nous sommes bien sûr, belle ;)

**Blaine: **mmm Kurt! I still have one period to get through before I can kiss you! you can't just pull the French on me!

**Kurt: **Qu'allez-vous faire à ce sujet?

**Blaine: **fine. Play dirty.

**Kurt: **vous l'aimez quand je joue sales.

**Blaine: **I'm done texting you. you make it impossible to wait till I can see you again.

**Kurt: **I love that :) see you later, handsome

**Blaine: **bye babe ;)

Oh and I still don't own glee. Grr.

Reviews will make me happy which will make me healthier faster and help with mama-drama, hence more (better) chapters sooner! Love you all!

French dictionary:

nous sommes bien sûr, belle-of course we are, beautiful

Qu'allez-vous faire à ce sujet-what are you going to do about it

vous l'aimez quand je joue sales-you like it when I play dirty


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah, into the double digits for reviews :D big day haha. Keep reviewing pleaseee!**

**Ohk, I've got to get some things off my chest. If you want to skip to the story that is fine, SWAT teams won't climb into your window or anything, but it would be great if you could read this.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I was trying to become more regular, but life got in the way. I started this story shortly after my grandpa died, and I was still in a lot of shock. September was a very hard month for me to get through that. I'll still start crying at random times, and I feel like I'm on an emotional rollercoaster. I'm super concerned about my grandma who is now just living by herself. She has friends around her, but it's still just really lonely. Now I have this thing going on with my parents. My mom is really really really stressing me out over the smallest things, and I'm trying to keep my grades up which is really difficult. I go to your typical private, all girls, catholic school and the curriculum is hell. So that's been difficult. (note: I am not Catholic. So don't think I'm here to convert anyone or anything like that. Not saying all Catholics do that, but some do, so. Just saying.). Also, I am in AP calculus my junior year. I absolutely love math, but it is pretty hard. I have an 87% in the class which for me I'm proud of given everything that is going on, but at my school, 87 is practically failing. Haha. So even if I don't think I am failing, everyone around me does. Which sucks. One more reason I'm stressed is that my very best friend just came out to be as being gay, which I am totally 100% fine with ( I have two moms, of course it's not a big deal), but that's still just another thing on my mind, you know? So yeah. That's my life.**

**Wow, thank you for those who read this. It means a lot. Drop me a review and let me know if you have any suggestions or comments. xxoo**

**Long AN, sorry about that. I do not own glee.**

**Blaine: **hey

**Kurt: **hello:)

**Blaine: **what time is it

**Kurt: **can't you see on your phone?

**Blaine: **no, the clock broke after Wesley's sister's best friend's daughter bit it.

**Kurt: **oh I see. It's 6am.

**Blaine: **too early.

**Kurt: **yeah, the good thing about Dalton was being able to roll out of bed and go to class at 8.

**Blaine: **WMHS starts at 7:50. Too early.

**Kurt: **you get used to it I guess. It's more bearable by the fact that I get to see you every morning :)

**Blaine: **and the same to you, my dear.

**Kurt: **what are you doing up so early anyways? It only takes you 20 minutes to drive to school.

**Blaine: **I had to finish a paper. What about you? it only takes you 10! You could sleep until 7!

**Kurt: **hair, Blaine. Hair.

**Blaine: **your hair is perfect.

**Kurt: **yes I know. Because I wake up at 6. Silly.

**Blaine: **I think it's perfect all the time. My _personal_ favorite was when I woke up next to you this Saturday when your parents were gone. ;)

**Kurt: **ahhh bed head :(

**Blaine: **no way. you are adorable. I could definitely get used to waking up next to you more often.

**Kurt: **hahaha I concur.

**Blaine: **:)

**Blaine: **omigod.

**Kurt: **whattaa?

**Blaine: **I just found a video.

**Kurt: **is this another one of Wes' home videos. Because David made me sit through 5 hours of him banging a spoon against his head.

**Blaine: **haha I remember that. No, but. You never told me you were a cheerleader!

**Kurt: **oh god. I told Cedes to take those down :(

**Blaine: **NOOO.

**Kurt: **haha, have a cheerleading kink? ;)

**Blaine: **Only if the cheerleaders name is Kurt Hummel.

**Kurt: **haha you are cute.

**Blaine: **AND A KICKER?

**Kurt: **my gosh. Yes. I was a kicker. And that is the only game we won that year. Or like, ever.

**Blaine: **wait was this the football game that you came out to your dad after?

**Kurt: **Yeah, that one :)

**Blaine: **I love you! and seriously. Why did I not know these videos existed before.

**Kurt: **ily2. And not sure. I feel like Wes and David would have found them. hahaha

**Blaine: **I actually think they did now that I think of it. Although that was before you came to spy at Dalton. I remember a text a long time ago saying something like—BLAINE ANDERSON WE FOUND YOU THE PERFECT BOY OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD THIS IS THE ONLY AHHH WATCH THIS VIDEO NAAOOW. And then there was a youtube link

**Kurt: **and you didn't click on the link?

**Blaine: **no. because the past 20 times they did that is was videos of cats or muffins. Or cats dressed as muffins. Or a muffin with cat ears.

**Kurt: ***headdesk*

**Blaine: **why are my friends so weird?

**Kurt: **I'm not weird!

**Blaine: **yes you are! But in the most perfect and adorable and lovely way possible. I mean cat-muffin weird like W+D.

**Kurt: **haha I do not know. I sort of miss having them around. :(

**Blaine: **me too.

**Kurt: **:(

**Blaine: **but don't get me wrong. Transferring was the best decision ever. I really really don't want to be away from the person I love xxoo

**Kurt: **I agree!

**Blaine: **I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Mike. Geez.

**Kurt: **You break my heart, Mr. Anderson.

**Blaine: **hahaha I kid. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**Kurt: **I think Mike is into you.

**Blaine: **hahahahaha. Well…I'm already taken, so he'll have to find someone else ;)

**Kurt: **yes. Yes you are.

**Blaine: **what time is it?

**Kurt: **7:00.

**Blaine: **I should probably get out of bed.

**Kurt: **yes you should! Hahaha.

**Blaine: **don't wanna.

**Kurt: **same. I just got dressed and messed with my hair and now I'm back on my bed.

**Blaine: **Hey I have an idea.

**Kurt: **do tell.

**Blaine: **We should skip today.

**Kurt: **haha we can't do that

**Blaine: **Why not? We're both almost 4.0 students, we never skip, and Mr. Shoe is sick today, so no glee! Plus we don't have any tests or anything important.

**Kurt: **I honestly have no argument.

**Blaine: **Wouldn't you like to spend the day cuddling in bed and watching Disney films?

**Kurt: **yes. Haha.

**Blaine: **I'll be at your place in 30 minutes :)

**Kurt: **ok I just asked my dad and he's chill with that.

**Blaine: **wait, your house is ok right? I just sortof invited myself over…

**Kurt: **Blaine, my house is your house. You can be here whenever you like.

**Blaine: **aww. Ily. Plus your house smells like you. and I love that smell.

**Kurt: **thanks?

**Blaine: **It's a very good thing! I should get drunk off of that. Haha. No joke.

**Kurt: **You're sweet.

**Blaine: **See you soon, baby! xoxoxoxox

**Kurt: **drive safe :* xxxooo

**I apologize for the short chapter, and lameness. Read my authors note, please! And please review. It makes me feel happy and I am more likely to update if I know people are actually reading and reviewing.**

**And to VioletCherry342, you are so sweet! Thank you for the review, and mention in your fic! Everyone should check this girl's writing out! It is amazing!**


End file.
